


My Everything

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, BDSM, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snuggling, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first began their relationship of BDSM, Castiel always enforced and explained aftercare. He told Dean it was the most important part, that it created a profound bond between the two, it followed up with the intimacy of the scene, and it reinforced the good in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This will make like a buttload more of sense if you [head over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260186) to read this fic, since this is a follow up.

"You wanna come upstairs with me so I can get you that blanket and lotion?" Castiel asked Dean, who was still giving soft kisses to Cas' neck and collarbone. Dean smiled softly and nodded, stepping aside, and interlacing their fingers as Castiel led him up the stairs, Dean smiling softly the whole way.

When they first began their relationship of BDSM, Castiel always enforced and explained aftercare. He told Dean it was the most important part, that it created a profound bond between the two, it followed up with the intimacy of the scene, and it reinforced the good in each other. From then on, Dean always loved aftercare, always looked forward to taking care of Cas, or being taken care of. Sometimes, both of them needed it since, as Cas had explained, sometimes the dom needs aftercare also.

The two reached the top of the stairs, and Castiel reached up into the linen closet, a fluffy red blanket in his hands that he soon wrapped around Dean. Dean hugged the blanket closer, the feeling of warmth over his bare skin comforting as Castiel leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss. "C'mon, let's get that lotion on you," he offered, and Dean nodded with a soft smile, following Castiel into the bedroom where he climbed up on the bed, awaiting Castiel, who grabbed the lotion from the bedside table, and crawled up next to Dean, giving him another kiss before pulling away. "Alright, c'mere," Castiel said, patting his outstretched legs. Dean begrudgingly let the blanket fall away, scooting over and climbing onto Castiel's lap.

Castiel first smoothed a hand over Dean's back, resting a warm palm over the small of it, smiling at the relaxed sigh Dean let out. Castiel rubbed some lotion on his hands, and soon, Dean felt the cool sensation of Castiel's hand on him, soothing the tingling, pink skin that burned from sitting after the initial spanking. "Sorry I made you sit for so long, Dean, I know that must've hurt," Castiel apologized quietly, realizing the same thing Dean had. Dean just smirked, turning his head to get a glimpse of Cas.

"To have you fuck me, spank me, dirty talk me, and give me a handjob, it was well worth it," he replied smugly, making Castiel let out a huff of laughter.

"God, you don't know how hot that scene was," Castiel remarked, and Dean chuckled, rolling over as he heard the lotion cap pop back on.

"Oh yes I do. I was the one bent over your desk begging for your cock, Professor," Dean teased, watching Castiel blush as Dean took the blanket in his hands, wrapping it around himself one again.

"I swear to God, if I get a boner in the middle of a lecture because someone called me Professor, I'm blaming you," Castiel declared, pointing a finger at Dean. Dean just laughed, snuggling up next to Cas who fell backwards on the bed with a smile, wrapping his arms around Dean, who threw the blanket over him too. 

Face to face, Castiel brushed his nose against Dean's, and Dean hummed before speaking. "Remember those kisses I wanted?" he questioned quietly. One side of Castiel's mouth upturned.

"How could I forget?" he asked, and Dean smiled as Castiel leaned in, their lips meeting, a warm comfort falling over Dean.

The kiss was chaste at first, lips moving harmoniously, each of them feeling their stomachs flip as they did each time they shared a kiss. It was languid and sweet, simple, a relaxed, slow kiss where neither of them thought, just felt the warmth of the other, the beautiful sensations of a lazy kiss flowing through them.

The kiss began to deepen, Dean sliding his tongue along Castiel's lip, Castiel opening with ease, smiling slightly as Dean's hand found his waist, and pulled him closer. Their tongues moved together, Castiel's running the roof of Dean's mouth, eliciting a shiver from him. Castiel pulled slightly away, taking Dean's lip in his teeth, suckling softly after nipping it, then letting it go, licking into Dean's mouth again

Dean pulled away slightly, open mouthed, and Castiel took the opportunity to push the blanket aside, Dean rolling over as Castiel straddled him. Dean gave him a confused look, but Castiel simply smiled softly, brushing Dean's lips with his own. "I'm showing you how much I love you, Dean," he whispered, giving him a slow, deep kiss before moving down, kissing his Adam's apple, kissing his neck, all soft kisses with the occasional tongue, the occasional suck or nip."I love the words you speak," he whispered, brushing his lips against the hollow of Dean's throat. 

Castiel moved down, kissing his collarbones softly before moving down to his chest. His lips ghosted over Dean's skin before he placed a long kiss to where his heart would lie. "I love your heart, your kindness, your compassion," he said quietly, and Dean could feel his heart swelling as he smiled up at Castiel, who took Dean's hands in his, kissing each and every knuckle. "I love the way you treat me, the way you hold me, the way you create things. I also love your hands for some more explicit reasons," Castiel said with a smirk, and Dean laughed, watching Castiel move lower down his body. 

Castiel slid his hands down from Dean's ribs to around his waist, his hands lightly grasping his sides. He thumbed over each hipbone, then sucked and kissed at each one, licking and kissing Dean's stomach, looking up at him with a small smile. "I love your tummy, how it peeks out from under your shirt when you reach up for things on your tippy toes," Castiel told him with a little grin, and Dean smiled once again.

Dean looked at Castiel with amusement as he glanced down at Dean's cock, then back up to Dean. He stroked it once, and Dean shivered, Castiel grinning in its wake. "I don't think I have to explain why I love your dick so much," Castiel remarked mischievously, Dean smirking in response.

Castiel kissed soft, sweet kisses all down Dean's legs, his hands smoothing over the muscle. "I love how you're strong for me, strong for others, and strong for yourself," Castiel said quietly, finally crawling back up Dean, brushing their lips as he looked into Dean's eyes. "Most importantly, Dean Winchester," he began, giving Dean a deep kiss before resuming. "I love you with all my heart," he spoke with a deep revere. 

Dean felt his heart practically melt at all that Castiel had said. It was all so caring and kind, Dean surely thought he would turn into a puddle of mush at the praising words. "Aw, Cas," he muttered, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair. "You don't know how much that means to me, how much you mean to me," Dean replied softly. Castiel simply slid next to him, pulling him close.

"You mean just as much to me, Dean," Castiel whispered, and Dean rested his head on Cas' chest. 

"I love you, Cas, I love you so much," Dean mumbled into Cas' skin. Castiel kissed Dean's head, stroking a thumb over his neck.

"I love you too Dean," Castiel remarked, closing his eyes, relishing in Dean's skin against his own. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't an active BDSM scene, but it's aftercare which is an INCREDIBLY important aspect in a BDSM relationship and/or scene. Alright, tell me what you guys thought, was it the right kind of fluff?? Anyways, thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
